La magia detrás de Waltz for the moon
by I.ProOmise
Summary: One-shot. La magia se rompió, me solté de su agarre y le dije una media disculpa y lo dejé ahí, solo, en medio de la pista. Primer fic!


**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy 8 pertenece a Square-enix y yo sólo soy una humilde esclava fanática de este videojuego T.T

La idea rondaba por mi cabeza pero no sabía como comenzar! tenía ganas de hacer algo así con esa escena que me fascina! u.u apenas inicio así que por favor no sean taaaan rudos! n.n

* * *

><p><strong>La magia detrás de "Waltz for the moon"<strong>

Rinoa's POV

Y ahí estaba yo, en el centro de ese gran salón, observando a toda la gente que bailaba con elegancia a mi alrededor, estaba cansada de mi búsqueda infructuosa de Seifer, recordaba sus palabras:_ /estaré cerca para presentarte ante Cid/_ pero no, no lo veía por ningún lado así que comencé a distraerme mirando hacia todos lados, el piso de mármol que resplandeciente y espléndido, las columnas de piedra, enormes, imponentes y, por supuesto el techo de cristal (me encanta observar el cielo nocturno, siempre hermoso y apacible) que daba la vista perfecta a las estrellas que en esta noche se permitían salir; de pronto una estrella fugaz cruzó el horizonte y sentí que alguien me observaba, cuando volví mi rostro me topé con una profunda mirada azul que reflejaba una seriedad impresionante, sonreí y apunte con mi dedo índice hacia el cielo, acto seguido me acerqué a ese hombre alto, castaño y bastante guapo para bailar. Mientras avanzaba hacía allá comenzó a sonar "Waltz for the moon".

Me puse frente a él, hice una reverencia y me pareció apropiado murmurar un halago: _"tú eres el hombre más guapo aquí"_ y un_ "¿bailarías conmigo?"_ no obtuve respuesta, sólo bebía de su copa y me parecía un poco grosero su comportamiento pero tampoco iba a darme por vencida tan fácilmente_ "déjame adivinar, tu sólo bailas con alguien que te gusta"_ solo silencio _"ok, entonces…"_ se me acababa de ocurrir una idea, tomé su barbilla y esto pareció sorprenderlo pero continué_ "mírame a los ojos… te voy a gustar, te voy a gustar"_ bueno, la hipnosis me pareció una buena idea _"¿funcionó?"_ se digno mirarme a los ojos para contestar _"…No puedo bailar"_ (¿Queé?¿Que no podía bailar? Pero si es un SeeD! Además yo no iba a quedarme con las ganas de moverme por la pista con él) así que le dije:_ "Estarás bien. Vamos" tomé su mano "Estoy buscando a alguien. No puedo estar en la pista de baile sola"._

Así que lo arrastré a la pista de baile, la expresión de confusión en su rostro era digna de recordar, parecía no saber qué hacer así que coloqué su mano derecha en mi cintura y tomé la izquierda con mi derecha mientras a la izquierda la colocaba sobre su fornido hombro.

Derecha, izquierda, unir los píes luego separarlos, adelante y atrás, TROPEZÓN. Reí tontamente y volví a tomar posición. Lo intenté de nuevo pero en el vaivén, a la hora de unirnos ¡AUCH! Me pisó, vaya que pisa fuerte; mientras me reponía él se retiraba de la pista. ¿Quién se creía que era? No iba a permitir que me dejara ahí por lo que fui por él y lo traje de regreso. Tomé su mano y comencé a girar mientras el agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro, negando, tome sus manos y cuando parecía que al fin nos acoplaríamos se golpearon hombro con hombro mi pareja y otro SeeD que estaba por ahí _"fíjate"_ le dije al joven que chocó. Cruzamos miradas de nuevo y le regalé una enorme sonrisa para darle confianza, lo que al parecer funcionó ya que comenzamos a bailar juntos por fin, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, la adrenalina corría veloz por mis venas, no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos, tan claros. En el último vaivén nos quedamos parados observándonos fijamente. Arriba, comenzaban a verse fuegos artificiales pero yo seguía atenta a su rostro, memorizándolo.

Giré mi rostro y vi a Seifer a lo lejos, tenía que actuar rápido si no se perdería de nuevo y no tendría oportunidad de ver a Cid. La magia se rompió, me solté de su agarre y le dije una media disculpa y lo dejé ahí, solo, en medio de la pista.

Me retiré con la esperanza de poder verlo de nuevo, saber su nombre y bailar una vez más con él "Waltz for the moon".


End file.
